


Love, lothe, want

by SqueakRueElizabeth



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueakRueElizabeth/pseuds/SqueakRueElizabeth
Summary: This is my story.





	Love, lothe, want

As I sit next to him, the outside is a calm ocean but inside raging fires. The boy I love, the boy I lothe, the boy I want. This is my story. 

We didn't meet in the traditional way, he was the Christan landlords grandson, who would come over to play with my brother when he occasionally visited. Me being insatiable even at a young age pounced the first chance I got, took his virginity when he was 11 I was 13. It continued for a while in till he moved away, time passed and I forgot about him.

Years later he moved back and became best friends with my bother, I at the time resented being around people so I hated anyone who was not family. So we didn't exactly get along well, a few years went on like this in till finally I was able to have a decent conversation with someone without hissing at them. So we gradually became friends, but in the years that he was gone he was changed. No longer was he the christen boy who's virginity I took but in that boys stead was a closed off, distant, fuck boy who's mind was warped, much like my own. 

So we became best friends telling each other every thing, well me telling him everything , him telling me only somethings. But our bond grew nevertheless, now that's not to say that while we where growing closer that we didn't have fun while each other every now and again. 

With each passing day my heart grew for the boy and while there were some flaws in him I started to love everything about him. But atlas his heart was stolen and shattered by another, and he swore to never love again. So I never told him of my love for him, he may have his suspicions but the words were never spoken.

Now as I sit next to him my love for him will forever burn in a furnace in the basement of my heart, and I will masquerade as his best friend to his hearts content. And even though I have a boyfriend now, if he were to just say those words I would love him for eternity and always.


End file.
